Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Individuals and companies are increasingly using drones. A drone refers to a flying object such as an unmanned airplane or helicopter which flies according to a radio control signal, for example.
A drone can be equipped with a camera and can transmit images captured using the camera. In general, a user operates a drone using an additionally provided drone operating device. In other words, an additional operating device is necessary to operate a drone and thus requires additional costs.
Such a problem can be solved by using a mobile terminal of a user who wants to operate the drone. However, there is also a problem in operating a drone using a mobile terminal. For example, considering continuously posed risk of drone flight and various factors such as functions or usage frequency of the mobile terminal, it may not be possible to immediately or appropriately cope with various events of the mobile terminal during a drone operating process. Since drones fly at high speed, danger of accident is very high when users do not immediately or appropriately cope with operation of the drones. Accordingly, using a mobile terminal to operate a drone may cause risk of flying a drone to increase and may limit utilization of the drone.